The High Priestess
by Misaki Kinomoto
Summary: One prophecy leads our favorite bladers to their destiny, and into the care of a mysterious high priestess. As they travel through the worlds, and fulfill the prophecy, will they somehow find love along the way? KaiOc, TyHil, ReiOC, MaxOC,possible TalaOC.


According to Welsh legends, there used to be one supreme power, the Goddess. From her, were borne all the things in the worlds. She was known as One of extreme beauty, and She was very very very powerful. People worshiped her. But soon, the Goddess began to be neglected. People started to believe in different gods, and Her worship stopped. Except for a group of women, headed by their High Priestess. They waited quietly, minding their own business, blending into the centuries unnoticed, till they realized that the neglect towards the Goddess by other people was resulting in the deterioration of the Planet. This seemed to be the time for the Chosen to come out of their hiding places.

The one of Wind. Represented by the eternal Dragon. His pictures had been used in many cultures, but in a different way. The Dragon represented the Chosen's inner strength, his territorial instinct, and his eternal power.

The One of Earth. Represented by the Cat. He had been worshipped by the Egyptians, as the holy being. The cat represented the Chosen's ability to jump back, even after defeat. His 'Nine lives'.

The One of Water. Represented by the turtle. The Turtle had patience, and he used defense as his attack. His strength was looked upon as weaknesses, but it was never such.

The One of Fire. Represented by the Immortal Phoenix. He rose from his ashes, learnt from his mistakes. He was silent, observant, and more or less easy to ignore. But when noticed, his majesty and his wisdom could not be ignored.

The Chosen.

Four people.

One Goddess.

The fate of the planet.

In their hands.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The room was dark, and the only light came from the flames in the torches one the walls. There were two rows of marble columns, on either side. The floor below seemed to be made of glass, reflecting the night sky. But the ceiling too was made of glass, showing the beauty of the sky, which the Goddess had made those many centuries ago.

These were all in a long hallway, at the end of which stood a girl…or a woman. Her face had that timeless quality very few in our world had. Her dark hair shone in the dim light provided by the fire, and her bright green eyes glowed with a light of their own. But the look of pure melancholy on her face seemed to completely disrupt the entire picture.

The messenger bowed low, trembling stightly. Never had the High Priestess looked so sad. Something bad was going to happen, and she knew it.

"Priestess, the Queen of Arwnn sends her greetings," she said, and the lady smiled slightly.

"How is my dear friend doing?" the Priestess asked.

"She is well, my lady. She wishes to inform you that it is time that the search came to an end. You will find them at the Tournament, in the finals, just as you hoped you would," she replied, bowing low again. She did not understand these words but she knew well, by the change in the Priestess's expression, that the message had been understood by the person it was meant for.

"Messenger of the Queen, please feel free to rest here as long as you wish. Ask for Jennifer, and tell her that I have asked her to treat you with a day in the hot tub. She will take you there. I must leave at the moment. May the Godess shower her blessings upon you, dear friend," replied the High Priestess, and stepped into a small door on the right.

In that small room, was a small shrine, for their Goddess, from whose womb they had all emerged. The High Priestess sat on her knees and closed her eyes.

'My Goddess, it is I Moira, who wishes to speak to you. Please respond to my humble questions. How will I convince the Chosen to come with me?' she thought.

'My dear Child, they shall come. That you need not worry about. Win the match, against whichever one you are asked to battle, and then you must invite them for a small vacation in Ireland, and bring them here. They will come, my Child. They will come. Just as you have prayed they will. But many, many tests await them…in this world and others. But I trust in you, my Child, and so shall they,' replied a voice that sounded like the melodious gurgle on a stream. Her voice. Moira, as the High Priestess had been christened when she had been born in the Temple of the Goddess, smiled and nodded, whispering her thanks to the Goddess for all She had given her and all she was yet to receive thanks to Her grace.

She stood, and stepped into another adjoining room, where she slept and studied. Upon her bed, lay her other clothes. She slipped out of the plain, white, flowing gown and into a pair of jeans, and a leather jacket, for which she had slipped the zip up only till it covered her breasts. She had a beyblade match to get to.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Tyson Kinomaya, Max Tate, Rei Kon and their captain Kai Hiwatari formed the Bladebreakers, along with their unofficial cheerleader Hilary Tatibana. At that precise moment, they were on the BBA bus that was taking them to the location of their match against the girl who had been wrecking havoc in the beyblading world for the past three months.

Tyson Kinomaya, aged 14, was a rather cocky boy, who had already won three titles. He had brown eyes and dark Blue hair, tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, over which he always wore his trademark cap. He was rather protective and territorial.

Next to him was Hilary Tatibana, aged 14, who was the Teams unofficial Cheerleader and good friend. She traveled with them to all their matches. She has ruby red eyes and was a brunette. She was bossy, but she did that only to show that she cared.

On the seats in front of theirs sat Rei Kon, aged 15, a nekojin and the calm, serene one of the group. He had long black hair tied at the back with bangs on his face and amber cat eyes. He had a smile on his face, as he stared out of the window. It was obvious he wanted to get to the match and see just who had defeated all their friends so easily.

Next to him was Max Tate, a blonde American, who had an excited look on his face. Aged 14, Max was very close to Tyson. Max was more of a kid most of the time, but sometimes there were things about him that seemed extra mature.

Behind all of them was Kai Hiwatari, aged 16, leader of the group. He had two toned hair, and crimson eyes. He was the cold and distant one in the group, and he was waiting to fight the girl who had defeated their friends. He would never admit it, but he had watched every one of her matches, and each time, he saw her bitbeast rise, but strangely, no one saw it but him. Rei may have seen it, but said nothing about it, and Tyson was being cocky again, so he refused to watch it himself.

As they entered the Stadium, all the boys froze. The girl waiting for them at the beydish was one of strangely otherworldly beauty. Kai was aware of her beauty, but nothing had prepared him for the sudden shockwave that sped up his heart. She looked up, directly at him, and a small smile slipped through her mask, as if she was happy to see them. She didn't seem to realize the effect she had on them.

At the same time, Kai remembered her bitbeast, the beautiful Light Bitbeast, Aurora. He had heard of it, but one had to have a pure heart in order to control such a spirit. And as far as he knew, no human had been able to conquer the Light Goddess Spirit. But this girl….she was much more than she let on. Her smile suddenly vanished, replaced by a look of curiousity. He realized she was looking directly at Hilary now. She smiled again, and stepped towards them.

"Hello," she said, softly. Kai noticed that she had a strange accent. One he could not place.

"My name is Moira. It is a pleasure to meet you," she said, her politeness lacing her words.

"Are you the chick who's been beating up our friends?" said Tyson.

Moira looked confused. "I have not bodily harmed anyone. And please refrain from using the term 'chick'. I do not resemble a chicken," she said, her voice mildly confused.

"He wants to know if you've been beating the others at beyblading," said Kai, as calmly as he could.

She looked at him. "Ah. I must get out more," she said, and smiled politely again.

"Have you decided who shall battle me?" she said.

Tyson opened his mouth.

"We still need to discuss that," said Kai, and dragged his team off.

"What the hell? I'm ready to go fight her!" said Tyson.

"You know nothing of her, Tyson. Her blade type is the opposite of yours and she is way above your league. She's a strategic thinker, you're not. She has a bitbeast that would cream us even if we fought her together. If you win, it'll probably be because she let you," said Kai.

Rei stared at him. "So you've been watching her matches?"

"Hn."

"Then what do we do?" max said.

"That's the hard part."

"I say we send Tyson in," said Hilary.

"Aw, thanks hils!"

"She'll whoop his ass and his ego'll come down a notch."

Tyson glared at her. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Jokes aside, we need to figure out who fights her," said Rei.

"I say we send Kai," said Kenny, quietly. They all looked at him.

"She obviously wants to battle him," said Max, looking at the girl who was watching them quietly from a distance.

"How did you see that? I didn't see anything!" said Tyson, offended that she would want to battle Kai and not him.

"Have you decided?" said a soft voice. The girl was standing behind them.

"No." "Yes."

"Ah, you all wish to battle me," she said, smiling that knowing smile.

Hilary watched her and she finally looked at her.

"I suppose you are Hilary. I hope you act on your feelings. You'll find that the Goddess is on your side."

Hilary blushed, obviously aware of what she was talking about.

"However, I suppose, if the problem of choosing has arisen, I do not mind taking all of you at once."

"So we have a better chance defeating you," said Kai.

"I believe my modesty refrains me from agreeing with you," she said, her eyes twinkling impishly. Kai's lips twitched slightly, like he was trying not to grin.

Rei watched in fascination. He was right. Kai was the one this girl wanted to battle with…and were the two flirting? Hilary exchanged a look of surprise with him.

"Well? Lets go!" said Tyson, and the girl chuckled softly.

"Alright Tyson. We shall battle," she said, nodding eagerly.

Kai frowned. What was wrong with this? Why would someone want to battle them together? She wasn't showing off. She was merely battling for the heck of it. Or was she?

"Shall we begin?" she asked.

The four boys nodded.

"3.2.1 Let it RIP!"

Her blade spun round theirs playfully.

"Well, go ahead. Attack me," she said, watching them, rather than her blade.

Tyson smirked, a bit too overconfident, and attacked. His blade flew away, just about to fly out of the dish, when her blade flew up and hit him back in. The four boys looked at her, surprised, but she merely watched them.

"Wha…?"

She tilted her head, a small smile flitting across her features.

"You're not playing well, Tyson. You're underestimating me. Till you stop doing so, and truly play with your heart and soul, my blade will keep your blade spinning, no matter what happens to it. If you wish for it to be destroyed, please do so, and continue to play foolishly. That one is already aware of this," she said, waving vaguely in Kai's direction.

"Is it even possible to beat you in the first place? Because, in all technical senses, isn't your bitbeast a combination of all four of ours?" said Kai, calm, just like her.

"You've done your research, Kai. Very good," she said, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Are you saying we can't beat her?" said Rei and Max, confused.

"WHAT?" Tyson bellowed.

The girl flinched. "Not now, not when you're playing like this. You can. Though Aurora is much more powerful than your bitbeasts separately or combined, we do not have the experience you four do. But you still cannot beat me, because you haven't mastered your actual potential just as yet. That is why I'm here. To show you that, and offer you a way out. So that you can truly be the world's best bladders," she said, and in one clear blow, all their blades flew out.

Kai stared, confused.

"I am not insulting your techniques Kai. I am offering you a possible way out of this rut your life has gotten into. You can choose to remain stuck, or come with me, all 6 of you," she said, including Hilary and Kenny in her invitation.

And then, she smiled, and walked away.

"What the hell?" said Tyson and Max.

"Where's she going?" said Rei.

Kai stared after her, and looked at the card she had slipped into his pocket as she passed.

"She's giving us time to decide."

-x-x-x-x-x-

SOOOOOO? Yes, I'm aware I have multiple projects, but the plot bunnies attacked! I couldn't stop them!


End file.
